Amor enemigo
by Manfariel
Summary: ¿Quién iba a creer que el amor de su vida sería la aprendiz de su peor enemigo?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de las tortugas ninja y su historia no me pertenecen

Los personajes de las tortugas ninja y su historia no me pertenecen

**Amor enemigo**

**1**

**El rastreador**

Quería verla, deseaba verla, tenerla en sus brazos como la noche pasada, besar sus suaves labios de humana, ¿quién iba a pensarlo?, ¿quién iba a creer que el amor de su vida sería la aprendiz de su peor enemigo? Sonrió ante la pregunta, era cierto, ¿quién se imaginaba a Karai y él juntos?

--¡Leo!—su meditación fue interrumpida por la voz de su hermano menor

--¿Qué quieres Mike?

--Nada—sonrió—solo quería desconcentrarte

--Eres un idiota

--¡Esperen un momento!—gritó Donatello, justo en el instante en que Leo se abalanzaba sobre Mike—ya que todos estamos reunidos—Raphael llegaba para sumarse a la pelea—quiero mostrarles algo—Doni les enseño un aparato plateado y diminuto, del tamaño de una diamantina

--¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el más chico, mientras lo observaba minuciosamente

--Es un rastreador satelital—el inventor se acercó a su computadora—hice cinco de estas maravillas—la computadora mostró un mapa muy sencillo y en el cinco puntos brillaban—así si nos secuestran—miró a Mike—o nos perdemos, podremos encontrarnos—los repartió y cada una de las tortugas lo colocó en su listón.

--Saben, siento que con esto violan mi intimidad—dijo Mike

--Tranquilo solo sabré tu ubicación y en cuanto a tu vida, no te preocupes, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

--¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

--/--

La noche había caído, eran alrededor de las dos y media de la mañana, necesitaba irse ya, así que recogió sus catanas y desapareció, dejando atrás la guarida

--/--

(Karai)

¿Dónde está?, ¿por qué no ha llegado?, lo voy a matar, apenas y nos da tiempo para vernos y él llega tarde, ¡lo voy a matar!, ¿a quién engaño?, nunca me atrevería a matarlo, una vez me lo pidieron y no pude hacerlo. Vamos Leo, llega, te quiero ver.

--/--

Iba tarde, como siempre, era poco probable que alguna vez llegará temprano, tenía que esperar a que toda su familia se durmiera.

Corría lo más rápido que podía por las azoteas, quería abrazarla, poseerla.

--/--

(Raphael)

¿A dónde fuiste Leo?, ¿qué tramas?, bueno ahora puedo saberlo gracias al inventó de Doni, te seguiremos y sabremos en que andas

--/--

(Donatello)

No me gusta hacer esto, es… odio usar la expresión de Mike, pero es violar la intimidad de Leo, ¿qué nos importa lo que haga en sus salidas?, si no lo comenta es algo muy suyo, pero por otro lada ha salido muchas noches y la última vez que lo hizo estaba a punto de aliarse con Shredder, solo queremos saber que no anda en malos pasos

--¡Raph!—grité—lo encontré

--/--

(Leonardo)

Por fin, estaba ahí, esperándome, el viento agitaba su negro cabello. Corrí a ella, la tomé en mis brazos y la besé

--/--

(Karai)

Me tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo no me quejo, llegó por fin, siento sus… ¿labios?, supongo que si, en los míos, ¡Dios!, ¿cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento?, ¿un día?, que eterno es el tiempo cuando estás enamorado.

--/--

(Leo)

El besó terminó, la miré a los ojos con ternura, ella me correspondió, me disponía a darle otro beso, cuando coloco su mano en mi boca

--Te siguieron—su vista estaba perdida en el horizonte

--¿Cómo…?—recordé el invento de Donatello--¡Carajo!—palpé mi listón y encontré el aparatito—escóndete—le dije a ella

--/--

--¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!—dijo Raph al ver a Leo sentado en la orilla de la azotea—miren a quien tenemos aquí—su hermano le miró despreocupadamente-- ¿qué haces aquí?

--Pienso

--A mi no me engañas, Leo, tú no eres de los que sale seguido de la guarida solo para pensar

--Raph, cree que andas en algo malo—dijo Donatello acercándose

--Leo nos puede decir, ¿qué esta pasando?—Mike bostezó—para volver a la cama

--No hay nada, no esta pasando nada—Leo encaró a Raph

--La última vez, estuviste…

--A nada de aliarme con Shredder, sí lo se

--¿Qué traes entre manos?

--¡Nada!, nada Raph, ¿de acuerdo?, no te gusta que me meta en tu vida, ¡no te metas en la mía!

--¡Que momento tan oportuno para decirlo!—amenazó a su hermano con el dedo—el momento en que tú tienes un secreto que nos intriga a todos y solo queremos saber si estás en buenos pasos

--¡No me compares contigo!, eres un niño, no tienes la madurez…

--No te atrevas—dijo Raph con los dientes muy apretados

--Suficiente para tomar decisiones

--¡Te lo advertí!—Raph se abalanzó sobre su hermano y una lucha sin armas comenzó, ambos pateaban, golpeaban y esquivaban, era cuestión de tiempo para que uno saliera vencedor, Leo le pateó en el abdomen y justo cuando su puño se acercaba al rostro, Mike lo detuvo

--Basta—dijo, mientras Don ayudaba a levantar al vencido

--¿Para esto creaste los rastreadores?—preguntó Leo a Don—Para seguirme y molestarme, que decepción—el inventor tenía la mirada en el suelo--¡Déjenme en paz!—se soltó de Mike para salir corriendo.

--/--

(Karai)

--Que problemático—lo seguí por las azoteas, él se encuentra furioso, se nota en la velocidad que lleva, apenas y puedo seguirle el paso

--/--

(Leo)

No escuchó nada a mi alrededor, estoy furioso, quiero correr y correr, hasta olvidar todo, quiero negarlo, negar que Raphael esta en lo correcto

--Karai—me detengo, era verdad la había olvidado por completo. ¿Me habrá seguido?, entonces la vi surgir de entre las sombras

--Si que eres difícil de alcanzar cuando estás enojado

--Lo siento--¿qué más puedo decir?—es que Raph…

--Lo vi todo, ¿recuerdas?

--Es solo que…

--Esto se ha vuelto muy complicado Leonardo, hay que aceptarlo—la miré preocupado—a mi también me han estado preguntando cosas, en especial Shredder, también quiere saber que hago por las noches, esto ya no puede seguir así…--la callé con un beso

--Esto puede seguir así hasta que nosotros nos demos por vencidos

--/--/--/--/--/--

Mi primer Fic de las tortugas, espero les haya gustado

Por favor dejen reviews

Quiero aclarar que este no es mi único fic, tengo uno de Shaman king, otro de Moonlight, que por favor, les suplico que lean este último solo una persona lo ha leído, en fin, pronto haré uno en jackie chan, haré uno de entrevista con el vampiro, bueno no exactamente del libro, si no de sus personajes y el que estoy a punto de subir es de los teen titans, la serie

Por fa dejen reviews

Gracias

Manfariel


	2. Chapter 2

Las TMNT no me pertenecen y tampoco su historia

Las TMNT no me pertenecen y tampoco su historia

**2**

**El entrenamiento**

Al día siguiente el ambiente se encontraba muy tenso en la guarida, Raph y Leo se evitaban a toda costa, Doni bajaba la vista en cuanto Leo pasaba y en cuanto a Mike… bueno con él no había pasado nada.

--/--

Karai se encontraba leyendo un libro en su habitación, cuando llamaron a la puerta

--Esta abierto—detrás de la puerta apareció el hombre de músculos colosales--¿qué se te ofrece Hun?

--El amo quiere hablar contigo, Karai—esta se levantó despreocupadamente, pero lo que nadie advertía era que su mente trabajaba a mil por hora

--/--

(Karai)

¿Qué quiere?, ¿me habrá descubierto?, nunca me llama antes del anochecer, ¿qué querrá?, espero… espero… que no sea

--/--

--Hijos míos—dijo el maestro Splinter—es hora de entrenar, los cuatro hermanos se dirigieron al dojo improvisado

--¿Qué haremos hoy, maestro?—preguntó Mike, mientras se estiraba

--Ya que todos están de tan agradable humor—miró a Leo y Raph que se miraban con odio—entrenaran entre ustedes

--¿Seguro?—preguntó Donatello sorprendido

--Si—el maestro se dirigió a las orillas del dojo

--/--

(Michelangelo)

¡Está loco el maestro Splinter!, mis hermanos están enojados y quiere que luchen, esto se va a poner feo, espero que alguien no acabe realmente herido

--/--

Los cuatro se colocaron en círculo, mirándose entre ellos, esperando y esperando. Leo cambió sus Catanas de posición de defensa a posición de ataque y se abalanzó sobre Donatello, este detuvo el ataque con su Bo, Leo retrocedió un poco

--Traidor—susurro

--No hice nada malo, era por tu bien—esta vez fue Doni quien atacó, el Bo y las Catanas chocaron. Leo movió su pierna izquierda para hacer caer a su oponente, pero este lo esquivó saltando hacía atrás, entonces Mike se le acerco por atrás con sus Chacos al aire, Doni los enredó en su Bo

--¡Desvuélvemelos!—Mike y Doni comenzaron a luchar a parte. Raph se acercó lentamente a Leo, sus Sais en alto, su contrincante lo observo minuciosamente, esperaba su ataque, siguieron observándose por unos segundos, hasta que Raph tomó la iniciativa, fingió que lanzaba una patada lo cual despistó a su contrincante, Raph lanzó el Sai pero Leo la retuvo con la Catana, mientras la otra la lanzó al brazo de su contrincante, este le tomó de la muñeca

--¿Qué haces por las noches?

--No te importa—Raph brincó aún tomando a Leo, lo volteo y lo lanzó, pero el hermano mayor cayó en sus pies, entonces Raph se abalanzó con un Sai al frente, pero Leo con una certera patada le quitó su arma y lo esquivó. Los ojos de su contrincante estaban inyectados de furia

--Aún tengo otro Sai—Raph brincó y dio una marometa en el aire para caer detrás de su contrincante, lanzó una patada que Leo detuvo con un brazo, Raph aprovechó y con su mano libre le quitó la Catana, logró zafarse

--Ahora estamos iguales—el Sai y la Catana chocaron tan fuerte que sacaron chispas, Leo pateo el Sai que salió volando a Diez metros

--Ahora no—Leo sonrió burlonamente

--¿Quieres apostar?—Raph comenzó a dar puñetazos al aire, hasta que acertó en la quijada de Leo, este retrocedió y escupió, la mancha escarlata se esparció en el piso, Raph aprovechó la distracción para patear la última Catana. Leo lanzó una patada provocando que su contrincante se estampará contra la pared, se volvió a abalanzar sobre él con un puñetazo, pero Raph lo detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara, pero con el otro puño le dio en el ojo, Raph, en respuesta, le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder, estaba a punto de brincar cuando Donatello lo detuvo

--Es suficiente—Leo se había incorporado y se disponía a atacar cuando Mike se cruzó en su camino

--¡Quítate Michelangelo!

--Es suficiente, Leo—este esquivó a Mike pero Doantello se cruzó

--Esto es estúpido—el hermano mayor tumbo a su estorbo y se dirigió a Raphael que lo esperaba listo para atacar

--¡Leonardo!—gritó Splinter del otro lado de dojo—es suficiente—ambos contrincantes se miraron con odio—no entiendo que es lo que pasa entre ustedes pero lo van a resolver en este instante—el ojo de Raphael estaba comenzando a hincharse

--¡No tengo nada de que hablar con este traidor!—Raph comenzó a alejarse

--¿Quién es el traidor?—Leo se limpió su quijada--¿yo? O ¿el maldito idiota que me espía en las noches?—Raph se dirigió a la cocina, tomó unos hielos y los colocó en una bolsa.

--/--

(Leonardo)

¿Quién se cree?, viene a hablarme de traiciones a mí, ¡a mí!, cuando es él quien traiciona mi confianza, un momento… ¿por qué uso la palabra traidor?

--/--

Leo se encontraba en el baño enjuagando su herida

--¿Qué es lo que pasa, Leonardo?—el maestro Splinter había aparecido

--Nada maestro, ya sabe, pleitos de hermanos—su padre lo miró con duda

--No te creo—lo dejó solo de nuevo, Leo se secó la boca y se dirigió a su habitación.

--/--

--Maestro, no entiendo, ¿qué significa esto?—preguntó Karai en la oficina de Shredder

--¿No es obvio?—preguntó este mientras tomaba el hombro de la chica a su lado

--Perdón pero no

--Vas a tener otra compañera

--/--

--¡BÁJALE!—gritaba Leo a la pared--¡Baja el volumen de esa maldita música, Raphael!—pero al contrario de lo que pidió el ruido aumento, abrió su boca para reclamar cuando lo detuvo el sonido de su celular, era un mensaje de texto de Karai

_No te puedo ver esta noche, tengo una misión_

_Te amo_

Lanzó el celular a la cama, si ella tenía una misión, significaba que ellos también, salió de su habitación

--Voy a salir, ¿alguien gusta venir?—preguntó al aire, la música cesó y tres rostros verdes lo miraron con curiosidad--¿vienen o no?—a los pocos minutos lo cuatro hermanos salieron de la guarida.

--/--/--/--/--/--

Soy yo otra vez, espero que les guste este capítulo, ¿quién será la misteriosa chica que estaba con Shredder?, lo sabrán se los prometo, pero aclaro que es invención mía espero que esto no desilusione a algunos

Muchas gracias y dejan reviews por favor

Manfariel

PD: quien sepa donde puedo conseguir esta caricatura por favor dígame la he buscado hasta en La Comarca


	3. Chapter 3

Las TMNT no me pertenecen y tampoco su historia

**3**

**La nueva compañera**

Karai, Hun y la nueva chica se encontraban en una camioneta blindada. Cinco ninjas del pie estaba con ellos

--La misión debe ser silenciosa y discreta—dijo Karai

--Odio lo silencioso—reprochó Hun—no es mi fuerte—pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en el cual sólo se veía el rostro de los individuos iluminados y luego envueltos en sombra de nuevo al pasar los faros de la calle

--¿Tú eres silenciosa Miruku?—preguntó Hun a la chica

--Sí—contesto secamente esta, el mastodonte la miraba por el retrovisor

--¿Qué hacías antes de unirte al Pie?

--Primero, todavía no soy parte del Pie, tengo que pasar esta prueba y segundo era caza recompensas

--Eso me gusta

--El peor uso que le pueden dar a las artes marciales—dijo Karai mirando atreves de la ventana

--¿Y tú qué haces Karai?—preguntó Miruku desafiante—no me digas que tú no haces eso—silencio—todos somos caza recompensas, todos hacemos algo a cambio de algo

--/--

Los cuatro corrían por las azoteas, en dirección a… ¿había dirección?

--Leo hemos estando dando vueltas—dijo Donatello

--Sí, Leo—dijo Raph deteniéndose--¿a dónde nos llevas?—las tres tortugas esperaron una respuesta de su hermano menor

--Sólo, síganme, algo va a pasar

--¿Cómo lo sabes?, oh gran líder—Raph se burló

--Sólo lo sé

--Vamos chicos—dijo Mike—aunque no encontremos nada, servirá para entrenar

--Ya tengo suficiente de entrenamientos—Raph señaló su ojo hinchado

--/--

--Llegamos—Karai bajó de la camioneta, seguida de todos los demás, estaban frente al banco estatal

--Esto será fácil—dijo Miruku adelantándose a la puerta del banco

--¿A dónde vas?—Karai la jaló del brazo

--A abrir el banco

--Shredder claramente dijo que tú te quedaras de guardia

--De acuerdo—se recargo en la camioneta—mas les vale que pase algo interesante

--/--

--Miren—dijo Donatello señalado la azotea del banco estatal—ninjas del Pie—en efecto varias sombras se metían al banco por medio del tragaluz

--Se los dije—dijo Leo mientras avanzaban por las azoteas

--Esto es mucha coincidencia—dijo Raph. Llegaron al banco, se asomaron por el tragaluz

--/--

(Miruku)

--Esto es aburrido—miré a mi alrededor—no pasa nada, me dijeron que trabajar con el Pie era excitante—solté un suspiro, ¡que impaciencia!, un momento… ¿qué es eso?, miré a la azotea del banco, cuatro sombras descendían en ella

--Por fin—salté a la azotea del edificio

--¿Para qué quiere dinero el Pie?—preguntó una voz ruda--¿no tienen suficiente?—al parecer no habían captado mi presencia, desenvaine mi sable y me abalance sobre las cuatro sombras, pero estas me esquivaron

--Vaya—dijo la voz ruda—me siento ofendido, nos subestimó—dejé escapar un suspiro de burla

--Oye esta linda—esta vez era una voz risueña, sabía exactamente la posición de los individuos, solo era cuestión de saber a quien atacar

--No bajen la guardia—la voz de este era de alguien maduro, me decidí por ese, me abalance sobre él, al parecer usaba unas catanas porque nuestros metales entrechocaron, retrocedí un poco, sentí claramente como sus catanas me atacaban por un costado, las esquive, en ese momento escuche como alguien se me acercaba corriendo por detrás, brinque y en el aire di una marometa para caer detrás de mi atacante; a lo lejos escuché el batir de un Bo, aun estaba lejos, tenía tiempo, cerca unos chacos, entonces con una patada lo saqué de mi camino, el Bo lo sentí cerca, alcance a detenerlo con mi mano, el guerrero intentó hacerme caer pero no lo logró, entonces una patada en mi espalda me hizo retroceder a la parte iluminada de la azotea, ¡demonios!, me tomó por sorpresa, mis contrincantes se quedaron en la oscuridad

--Que cobardes son—sonreí maliciosamente—no se atreven a salir a la luz

--Oye nena, a mi nadie me va a llamar cobarde

--/--

(Raphael)

La chica abrió los ojos un poco, pero luego se tranquilizó, como si nos hubiera visto antes, mis hermanos también se adelantaron a la luz. Era una chica rara, bueno mira quien habla, se trataba de una muchacha de unos dieciocho años de edad, esbelta, vestida con una ombliguera de tirantes negra y unos pantalones pegados del mismo color, su arma era un sable con el mango de oro y su vaina color blanco, su cabello era completamente lacio y blanco, pero lo más extraño de esta chica, eran sus ojos, uno era azul y el otro negro

--Así que ustedes son los famosos guerreros de los que me informaron—dijo con una sonrisa pícara

--¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Donatello

--Me llamó Miruku, en cuanto a ustedes se quienes son—todos la miramos extrañados—son los guerreros que causan muchos problemas a Shredder

--¿Qué tienes que ver con Shredder?—preguntó Leo

--Digamos que estoy haciendo audiciones para entrar al Pie

--No te recomiendo que hagas eso--¡que raro!, Leo tratando de cambiar a la gente

--Es mi vida, tú debes ser… si mi memoria no me falla, Leonardo

--¿Cómo…?

--Shredder me informó de todo, el de los Sais debe ser Raphael, el Bo Donatello y los Chacos Michelangelo

--¡Basta de hablar!—grité y me abalance sobre ella, pero para mi sorpresa, desvió el ataque a gran velocidad, Donatello se abalanzó sobre ella y el Bo y su sable chocaron, ella lo empujó y retrocedió un poco, Mike se acercó con los Chacos a mil por hora, Miruku se protegió con su sable, entonces le dio una patada en la rodilla que lo hizo retroceder hasta el tragaluz, entonces ella saltó y pateo a Mike en el pecho haciendo que rompiera el cristal y que cayera

--¡Mike!—gritó Leo acercándose al tragaluz, entonces yo me acerque a la chica

--He de admitir, que eres buena—le dije

--¿Buena?—se lanzó con su Sable al frente, lo esquive, después yo ataque con mis Sais, ella esquivaba mis ataques sin dificultad alguna, sólo moviendo su cuerpo, un segundo despareció de mi vista, sentí como perdía el equilibrio y luego un puñetazo en el abdomen, me mando hasta el tragaluz donde comencé a caer, pero tomé el tobillo de Mike, Leo nos estaba sosteniendo a ambos

--Esto es muy difícil—dijo tratando de subirnos

--Déjame ayudarte—Miruku se acercó a él, saltó e intento darle una patada, pero mi hermano la detuvo con un brazo

--Mike—dije—Leo esta ocupado

--De acuerdo, ¡Leo suéltanos!—este obedeció en el acto

--/--

(Leonardo)

Estuve bloqueando sus patadas por un gran tiempo, tenía que admitirlo esa chica era una gran guerrera, Donatello se adelantó y la distrajo con su Bo

--Eres una molestia—le dijo la chica

--Gracias—Donatello pasó el Bo por sus pies, pero ella lo esquivó, lo giró arriba de su cabeza y lo lanzó en contra de su enemiga, ella lo detuvo con sus dos manos, lo puso a un lado y lo pateó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

--Creo que estará ahí unos minutos—me mostró su sable desafiante, se abalanzó sobre mí

--Sabes—le dije—creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado—seguía esquivando sus ataques

--No me interesa entablar una conversación contigo—desenvainé mis Catanas y comenzamos a luchar

--/--

(Michelangelo)

Caímos grácil mente, era de esperarse, miramos hacía arriba, sólo se oían golpes

--Mike—miré a mi hermano—vamos—caminamos entre cristales, cualquiera hubiera pensado que el lugar estaba vacío, pero un ninja no, seguimos caminando con nuestras armas en alto, esperando cualquier ataque, ante nosotros apareció la caja fuerte, Raph pegó su oído a la puerta de metal pero no escuchó ruido alguno

--Vaya, vaya—escuchamos decir de la oscuridad--¿qué tenemos aquí?—Hun apareció de entre las sombras—un par de renacuajos

--Mira Raph—dije--¿no se supone que los Mamuts se extinguieron?

--Eso lo vas a pagar—se abalanzó sobre nosotros, Hun era fuerte pero era bastante lento, en ese momento aparecieron tres ninjas del Pie

--Yo me encargó del Mamut—dijo Raph

--Como digas—los ninjas del Pie tenían sus sables, eso iba a ser fácil y así fue, a los tres los deje inconscientes. Miré a Raph que se encontraba muy entretenido, me dirigí hacía él

--No, evita que roben el dinero—asentí y corrí a la caja fuerte, frente a ella estaban dos ninjas más, los derroté con facilidad, empuje la puerta de la caja y esta cedió, ante mi vista nadie apareció, pero sentí una patada en mi rostro que me hizo caer de espaldas, me salió un poco de sangre de mi boca y me levanté rápidamente, Karai ya había sacado su Catana

--Karai—susurre

--¿Sorprendido?—se abalanzó sobre mí, esquivé sus ataques con pocos milímetros de diferencia, todo estaba bien, hasta que giró sobre su propio eje y me dio una patada en el costado, que me hizo patinar hasta donde se encontraba Raph, me froté el costado

--Mike—miré a mi hermano, Hun lo estaba abrazando fuertemente, el pobre se encontraba verde, ¿se pude más?, golpeé a su apresor con mis chacos en las piernas y luego en la cabeza, soltó a Raph

--¿Listo?—me preguntó

--Listo—salté a los hombros de mi hermano y de ahí salté con una patada en el aire, que dio certeramente en su rostro haciéndolo caer

--Creo que se quedará ahí—dije, en ese momento me dieron una patada en mi caparazón haciéndome caer encima del Mamut

--¿Por qué no me sorprende que la hijita de Shredder sea la que este a cargo de la misión?—dijo Raph

--Ríndanse de una vez—dijo Karai

--Hey nena, ninguno de nosotros se rinde—se abalanzó sobre ella

--/--

Ambos estaban cansados, Leo estaba sorprendido, muy pocas personas le podían sostener una batalla, respiraban aceleradamente

--Ahora entiendo porque le causas tantos problemas a Shredder—lo miraba con desprecio, se lanzó contra él, este se hizo a un lado con mucho esfuerzo, le pesaba el cuerpo, él la contra atacó pero ella detuvo el ataque con su sable, entonces Leo la pateo en el estómago, Miruku retrocedió, le habían sacado el aire

--/--

Raphael y Mike pelearon con Karai, esta esquivaba los ataques con facilidad, pues Raph se desesperaba con facilidad y Mike, digamos que no era el mejor guerrero

--Déjate de mover que no te atino—dijo la tortuga con sus Sais, sus enemigos estaban comenzando a despertar

--Tomen el dinero—ordenó Karai

--¿A dónde? Dijo el conde—Mike se interpuso en el camino de los ninjas, pero la chica lo sacó del camino con una patada

--¡Muévanse!—Hun y los otros ninjas se dirigieron a la caja fuerte

--Ah no—Raph lanzó un ataque con sus Sais, la chica lo detuvo con su Catana, entonces Mike corrió a la caja fuerte, pero de la manga de Karai salió una cadena que lo aprisionó

--Hey, suéltame—dijo la tortuga tratando de soltarse

--Mike, así no me sirves—dijo su hermano batiendo combate con la chica que tenía en una mano la cadena y con la otra se defendía

--¡Karai!—gritó Hun mientras rompía la puerta de cristal—vamonos—la alarma comenzó a sonar, la chica le dio una patada en el estómago a su contrincante, haciéndolo retroceder, jaló la cadena y luego empujó a Mike contra su hermano, ambos perdieron equilibrio, Karai corrió hacía la puerta

--/--

La alarma comenzó a sonar

--Esa es mi señal—dijo Miruku lanzando una última estocada antes de salir corriendo y lanzarse por la azotea, Leo la siguió hasta la orilla, alcanzó a ver como la chica caía en el techo de la camioneta y después se perdía en la oscuridad. Donatello despertó

--¿Leo?

--Tenemos que irnos—los dos hermanos se lanzaron de la azotea, a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas

--¿Dónde están Raph y Mike?

--Aquí—el más chico contesto, aparecieron de entre las sombras

--Rápido—susurro Leo levantando la tapa de la alcantarilla, los cuatro se metieron al pozo de oscuridad

--/--

--¿Cómo les fue?—preguntó Shredder a las dos chicas

--Bien—contesto Karai secamente—trajimos treinta millones

--Miruku—dio un trago de té—veo que tienes alguna heridas, ¿te fue mal?

--No—dijo la chica—tres tortugas no fueron problema—Shredder la miró un tanto sorprendido—pero hay que admitir que Leonardo es un gran guerrero

--Así que las tortugas estuvieron ahí

--Si

--Interesante, me preguntó, ¿cómo sabrán lo que hacemos y cuándo?—miró a Karai—entonces, ¿entra o no?—su aprendiz miró a la chica nueva

--Lo hizo bastante bien

--Estás dentro

--/--

Después de guiar a Miruku a su habitación, ella se dirigió a la suya

--Karai—dijo una voz detrás, se volvio, era Hun

--¿Si?—el grande se le acerco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo

--¿Sabes que el maestro esta sospechando alguna traición?—se recargó en la pared

--Sí lo sé

--¿No se te hace mucha coincidencia que a las misiones que vamos juntos, las tortugas aparecen?

--¿Me estás diciendo que soy la traidora?

--No—se incorporó—sólo se que estoy seguro que no soy yo

--/--

--¡Esa chica es todo una guerrera!—exclamó Mike

--¿Cómo te atreves a decirlo de esa manera?—preguntó Raph

--Sí, me pregunto, ¿de dónde la habrá sacado Shredder?—dijo Donatello

--Algo no esta bien—dijo Leo--¿por qué tener a alguien más si ya tiene a Karai?

--/--/--/--/--/--/--

Lo termine el siguiente capitulo espero que este pronto, bueno porfa dejen reviews

Gracias por leer esto

Manfariel


	4. Chapter 4

Las tmnt y su historia no me pertenecen

Las tmnt y su historia no me pertenecen

**4**

**Confianza**

(Karai)

Entré a mi habitación y me tumbe boca abajo en la cama. Eso estuvo cerca, apenas y pude mantenerme serena con Shredder, y con Hun estaba a punto de desistir. ¡Dios!, que complicado se ha vuelto esto, pero no puedo darme por vencida así como así, él no lo ha hecho, no debo rendirme

--/--

--¡Ouch!—gritó Raphael

--Deja de quejarte—Donatello retiraba pedazos de cristal incrustados en la planta del pie de su hermano--¿cómo no te diste cuenta?

--¿Será porque estaba peleando con un Mamut gigante?... ¡ouch!

--Por Dios, pareces un bebé

--¿Por qué no te paso a ti?

--A Mike le paso lo mismo y no se esta quejando—señaló a su hermano menor que se encontraba en otro sillón, mientras el maestro Splinter le quitaba los vidrios de sus pies. Raph enarcó una ceja, su hermanito, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos apretaban los brazos del sillón

--Paso, prefiero quejarme… ¡Ouch!

--Aquí traigo las vendas—dijo Leo—ya las remoje en alcohol

--Eso va a doler—dijo Mike

--¡Estás loco!—dijo Raph

--Es la única forma de que cierren bien las heridas—dijo Doni—este es el último

--Por fin

--A ver—Leo se inclinó para vendarle los pies

--¡AH!, ¡ARDE!

--¿Qué esperabas?—Mike no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor—listo

--Ahora los dos—Doni los señaló—deberán estar sentados la próxima hora

--De acuerdo—contestaron los heridos

--Dame el control—ordenó Raph

--Ah no—Mike lo tomó—veremos Star Wars: El Imperio Contrataca

--No pienso ver tus estúpidas películas

--De acuerdo—Doni le quitó el control a su hermano—veremos un documental de momias

--¡No!—se quejó Mike

--Ven Doni—Raph intentó levantarse pero un ardor recorrió todo su pie, provocando que se volviera a sentar, ambos hermanos tuvieron que resignarse

--/--

(Leonardo)

Vaya días, primero casi me atrapan con Karai, después Raph y yo nos peleamos a muerte, después aparece esta misteriosa chica, Miruku, y ahora esto, tenían que salir heridos.

Subí a mi habitación, tomé el libro que se encontraba en mi mesa de noche, el sonido de mi celular me distrajo de la lectura

_¿Podemos vernos antes del amanecer?_

Para que Karai escribiera eso, quería decir que estaba preocupada, le contesté a que hora y en donde se veríamos. Esto se estaba volviendo más misterioso, ¿por qué hasta el amanecer?, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?, ahora tendré que salir con más precauciones

--/--

(Karai)

Necesitaba verlo, hablarle de todas mis sospechas, prevenirlo, no dar por terminado lo nuestro, solo que tendríamos que usar otro método para vernos, solo necesito aclarar bien las cosas. El sonido de mi celular me alejó de mis pensamientos

_En la torre de la radio a las cinco_

Perfecto, sólo debía esquivar todo y a todos

--/--

Raph, Mike y Donatello estaban en frente del televisor profundamente dormidos, ese era el momento indicado para salir, se dirigió tan sigilosamente como pudo a la salida, esta vez había sido más fácil, pero de nuevo iba tarde, se había quedado dormido diez minutos más

--/--

--Hola—su voz al fin

--¿No hay un día en que llegues temprano?—estaba molesta

--Lo siento, tengo que esquivar a mis hermanos

--Por favor Leonardo

--¿Qué?, tú no tienes que pasar por el interrogatorio de hermanos…

--No, pero tengo que pasar por lo interrogatorios de Shredder, de Hun, evitar todas las cámaras y salir de un edificio con una seguridad casi perfecta—le había ganado

--Es estúpido hablar de esto—dijo Leo--¿qué sucede?—Karai no hablo durante unos minutos--¿estás bien?—la abrazó

--Sí, es sólo que, bueno tengo unas sospechas muy grandes, hace pocas horas conociste a Miruku

--Tengo varias preguntas acerca de ella

--Escúchame… ella es de Rusia, Shredder la conoció en uno de sus viajes en un bar, se armo una revuelta y ella peleó, desde ahí él comenzó a interesarse en ella y la entrenó…

--¿Karai?

--La razón por la que la mando llamar, según lo que me dijo, fue que… dice que estoy muy distraída y que necesitara a alguien nuevo cuando yo le falle—Leo no podía creerlo

--¿Crees que…?

--Estoy más que segura que ya sabe algo, Hun también

--Supongo que podrás salir del Pie

--¡Estás loco!—lo miró a los ojos—una vez que entras nadie sale, sólo conseguiré que me den caza sin cesar

--Tenemos que hacer que recuperé la confianza en ti

--Ah si claro, dime ¿cómo?

--Es cuestión de analizar la situación… el sol está saliendo, necesito irme, mis hermanos despertaran, te llamaré

--Está bien—dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación—yo también tengo que volver

--/--

Entró de puntillas a la guarida, para su alivio sus hermanos seguían dormidos

--¿Leonardo?—el maestro Splinter estaba en la cocina

--Buenos días, Maestro

--¿Saliste?

--Sí—Leo se acercó a la mesa—una caminata matutina, no hace mal a nadie

--No—Splinter lo miró directamente a los ojos, la tortuga se puso tensísima--¿tienes miedo?

--¿Miedo?

--Sí, lo puedo ver en tus ojos…--Mike se estiró por largos minutos antes de abrir los ojos

--Buenos días—saludó

--Hola—contesto Leo aliviado de que alguien lo sacará de su conversación con su padre

--¿Qué opinas Leo?—su hermanito señaló sus pies

--No lo sé…

--Hay que quitárselas—dijo Donatello mientras despertaba, Leo se levantó y desenvolvió los pies de Mike, no habían cicatrizado del todo pero ya no sangraban, lo mismo le hicieron a Raph, pero este no despertó

--Me siento de maravilla—Mike se levantó de un brinco—sí ya no duele—miró a su hermano que aún seguía dormido, sonrió maliciosamente, se acercó a su oído—oh—eso fue un susurro--¡RAPH! ¡DESPIERTA!—la pequeña tortuga se alejó un poco

--¡Michelangelo!—se levantó— ¡TE VOY A MATAR!—Raph empezó a perseguir a Mike por toda la sala—ven acá

--¡Hijos míos!—el maestro Splinter se encontraba sentado en la mesa--¿podemos desayunar como una familia normal?

--Bueno, mestro—dijo Donatello—prácticamente no somos una familia normal

--Una familia de cuatro tortugas mutantes ninjas y una rata como padre—se burló Mike mientras se sentaba a lado de su padre quien le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza—ouch, ¿y eso?

--A lo que me refiero es que podamos comer sin peleas y en paz

--Por cierto—dijo Raph—gracias por curarme Doni

--No fue nada

--/--

(Karai)

Un baño caliente era lo que necesitaba para relajarme aunque fuera un poco, salí del baño, pero al abrir la puerta, sentí que algo estaba mal, mi catana estaba a pocos pasos de mí, pero ¿quién era? Y ¿dónde estaba?, tomé la toalla que me cubría mi cuerpo con fuerza para que no cayera en mi siguiente movimiento, corrí hacía mi catana, la tomé y justo en el instante que me volvi para ver a mi adversario, una daga se dirigía hacía a mi a toda velocidad, me hice a un lado, alcance a esquivarla por pulgadas

--Te falta práctica—esa voz, la miré desafiante—no me veas así era sólo para ver si estabas alerta—Miruku estaba sentada en mi cama, ¿dónde se había escondido?, hace cinco segundos no estaba ahí

--¿Qué haces aquí?

--Probándote

--Ni siquiera me tocó…

--Cálmate, ¿una compañera no pude visitar a otra?

--¿Qué quieres?—la miraba con desconfianza

--Sólo una pequeña pregunta

--Dime

--¿Dónde estuviste en la mañana?—me tomó por sorpresa, mis manos empezaron a temblar--¿sabes para escapar de algún lugar tienes que controlar hasta el más mínimo detalle?

--¿A qué te refieres?

--Tienes que estar segura de lo que haces y tienes que vigilar cuidadosamente que nadie te vea

--¿Me viste?

--Sí y no estas segura de lo que haces

--¿Qué significa eso?

--Tus ojos delatan miedo y nerviosismo—me quede callada--¿me vas a contestar?

--Fui a dar un paseo matutino—me reí para mis adentros, seguro Leo había dicho la misma excusa

--Aja claro—no me creyó—en fin no son mis asuntos—se levantó—el maestro quiere hacer un entrenamiento en diez minutos—se paró en seco en el marco de la puerta—por cierto si te tocó—señaló la daga—despareció, me dirigí a la pared en donde se encontraba clavada el arma, era cierto, tres de mis cabellos estaban en la punta del arma. Resignada me vestí rápidamente para ir al entrenamiento

--/--

--Vamos niños, ¿qué esperan?--preguntó el maestro Splinter

--Parecen tortugas—dijo Mike mientras esquivaba las flechas que le lanzaban Casey y su padre

--Cállate—Raph sostuvo una flecha en su mano, se dirigía justo a su ojo izquierdo—basta Casey, hay otros tres más a quien disparar

--Lo sé—contesto—pero es más divertido contigo

--¡Eres un…!—esquivó una que le paso por un costado—esa estuvo cerca

--Vamos tortugas—Doni tenía tres flechas clavadas en su Bo, Leo esquivaba bastante lento para ser él, su padre lo notaba

--¡Leonardo, concéntrate!—lanzó tres flechas al mismo tiempo, la tortuga sacó sus catanas y quebró dos de las armas, pero la tercera se dirigía justo a su pecho

--¡Cuidado!—Doni lo empujó y ambos cayeron al suelo, la flecha se clavó en la pared de atrás

--Gracias—Leo agradeció mientras se levantaban

--Leonardo—dijo Splinter acercándose--¿qué fue eso?—la lluvia de flechas había cesado

--Pues…yo… no lo sé—se rascaba la cabeza en busca de alguna explicación

--Yo si sé, estabas distraído, concéntrate, en una pelea real si no estás con tu cinco sentidos en la pelea perderás el control rápidamente, la distracción es como lanzarse a las fauces del lobo

--¿Lanzarse a las fauces del lobo?—sus ojos se iluminaron--¡gracias!—corrió a la salida—no me esperen despiertos

--¿Y ahora?—Casey se rascaba la cabeza confundido

--¿Qué le picó?—preguntó Raph perplejo

--Una araña radioactiva y ahora es la tortuga araña—todos miraron a Mike--¿qué?, sólo decía una teoría

--No empieces con tus chistes—Raph le dio un zape

--Esto no es normal en Leo—dijo Donatello mientras analizaba la situación con la mano en su mentón

--/--

(Leonardo)

¡Claro! La repuesta estaba tan clara, ¿cómo es que no pude verla?, ¡que tonto soy!, sólo espero que Karai este dispuesta a hacerlo, espero que resulté. La respuesta estaba en frente de mi caparazón

--/--

(Miruku)

Las dos estábamos jadeando, mientras que él no tenía ni la mínima gota de sudor, eso me hacía pensar que no era de este planeta, ¡que tontería!, Karai intentó atacarlo de nuevo pero Shredder la golpeó en los tobillos provocando de cayera. Ahora me tocaba a mí, no sé si era mejor atacar o esperar a que él me atacará, creo que la última hubiera sido más dolorosa así que me abalancé con mi sable en alto, me sentía pesada, detuvo mi ataque con facilidad y de un rodillazo en el estómago me mando al otro lado de la habitación, apenas y podía respirar, llevábamos tres horas peleando

--Muy bien—dijo Shredder al fin—supongo que es suficiente por hoy—Karai se dejó caer completamente en el suelo, yo comencé a respirar profundamente, recuperando el aliento que me había sacado—para tener cinco años de no vernos lo hiciste bastante bien Miruku, Karai, me decepcionaste, estás muy distraída

--Lo siento maestro—seguía en el suelo—tengo muchas cosas en que pensar

--Como, lo que harás esta noche—el ambiente se tensó, ¿qué pasaba?

--No saldré esta noche maestro, estoy demasiado cansada

--Eso espero—mi compañera se levantó

--¿Me puedo retirar?—su mentor solo asintió y ella desapareció de mi vista, comencé a incorporarme lentamente

--Niña tonta—se sirvió una taza de té— ¿cree que no me doy cuenta del miedo en sus ojos?, Miruku

--¿Sí maestro?

--Quiero que la vigiles

--Pero creo que no está haciendo nada malo, es decir sólo se escabulle en las noches…

--Te di una orden, no me cuestiones

--Perdón—me incliné levemente y me retiré

--/--

(Karai)

Entré mareada a mi habitación, esto ya no podía seguir así, no podía mentir un minuto más, necesitaba terminar con todo esto. Me acerqué a mi celular, pero para mi sorpresa descubrí que tenía siete llamadas perdidas de Leo, justo cuando iba a marcarle, mi celular volvió a sonar

--¿Hola?

--Karai, por fin, ¿podemos vernos?

--Estás loco—susurraba—acabo de tener un momento de tensión con Shredder y tú quieres que vaya a verte…

--Tengo la solución a nuestros problemas

--¿Qué?

--Por favor—dejé escapar un suspiro

--Esta bien—colegué, abrí mi ventana, me aseguré de que nadie me estuviera viendo

--/--

--No tengo mucho tiempo así que habla—dijo mientras aterrizaba en la azotea

--También me da gusto verte—dijo mientras la abrazaba

--Leonardo es en serio, nunca me había ido a mitad de la tarde—la besó, estaba feliz

--De acuerdo, escucha, ¿qué tal si me entregas a Shredder?

--/--

(Miruku)

¿Para qué querría que vigilara a Karai?, es decir, es su pupila, se supone que esa unión es inquebrantable, pero de todos modos, ¿a dónde fue esta mañana?, yo sólo le pregunte para molestarla, no me cae bien, pero parece que sí se trae algo entre manos, esto pude servir para destronarla de su puesto

--/--

Puso los ojos en blanco

--¡Estás loco!—gritó mientras se escabullía de sus brazos—te matará

--Karai, escúchame

--¡No!, es una mala idea, estúpida, pésima

--¡Hey!—la tomó de los brazos--¿quieres escuchar primero?—se tranquilizó—mira, me entregas, Shredder recupera la confianza en ti, porque le vas a inventar que todas las veces que saliste era para atraparme, que era una sorpresa

--Hay un problema

--Déjame terminar, lo más seguro es que quiera matarme con sus propias manos, antes de entregarme me das las llaves de su prisión para poder escapar, escaparé y nadie te culpará a ti

--Excelente Leo, excepto que en cuanto te entregué querrá matarte ahí mismo en su habitación y yo no podré hacer nada porque en cuanto me vean entrar al edificio contigo no me darán tiempo a solas

--Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió—contesto la tortuga un tanto resentido por la contestación de su novia

--Lo sé—soltó un suspiro de desesperación

--Escucha—tomó su mentón en su mano para verla a los ojos—vamos a intentarlo, ya me las arreglaré para salir—guiño un ojo—nunca renunciaré a ti—se besaron

--/--

Miruku entró en la habitación de su compañera, estaba vacía, no le sorprendía, no podía vigilarla esta vez, seguramente ya estaba muy lejos de ahí, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando un objetó plateado sobre la cama le llamó la atención, su celular

--Veamos en que andas Karai—dijo mientras accedía a los números marcados, ninguno—de acuerdo veamos aquí—accedió a los mensajes, había nada—esto es frustrante—accedió al directorio, ningún contacto--¿para qué demonios quiere el celular?—casi por vencida accedió a llamadas entrantes, donde encontró un teléfono—al fin—no estaba muy convencida después de todo, ¿qué significaba una sola llamada?, pero valía la pena intentar, así que marcó el teléfono

--/--

--Primero tenemos que fingir una pelea—dijo Karai

--No planeo pelear contigo

--Yo tampoco, a lo que me refiero—con su catana rompió una parte de la manga de su ropa—es que hay que parecer como si hubiéramos peleado—Leo tomó sus catanas y comenzó a hacerse un cuantos cortes en el cuerpo, ella se sacaba moretones pellizcándose, también improvisó algunas heridas. El sonido de un celular los detuvo, él sacó su celular de su cincho, pero para sorpresa de Karai no contesto

--¿No vas a contestar?—seguía sonando

--Es que… eres tú la que me esta llamando

--¿Qué?—tomó el celular, su número aparecía ahí—pero si yo…--en ese momento cerró los ojos—Miruku—dijo en un susurro—no contestes y démonos prisa.

--/--

--¿Has pensado en bajar de peso?—preguntó a la cosa verde que llevaba en hombros, Leo le despeinó el cabello

--Por si no lo sabías, el caparazón es lo que pesa

--Claro

--Mira…

--Silencio—estaban a punto de entrar al edificio, al hacerlo todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo con una gran sorpresa

--¿Qué esperan?—dijo Hun un tanto sorprendido—vayan a avisarle al amo—el grandote ayudó a Karai con su pesada carga—con qué eso era, ¿eh?

--Así es

--El amo se pondrá contento, ¿puedo?—su puño se cerró cerca del abdomen de la tortuga, Karai no alcanzó a decir algo, cuando lo golpeó, Leo dejó escapar un quejido--¿no está muerto?

--No, sólo inconsciente—ella dejó escapar el aire que tenía reprimido en esa frase, estuvo a punto de gritar

--Ya veo, bueno vamos

--/--

Una conmoción empezó a dominar el edificio, Miruku miraba a todos extrañada, ¿de qué se había perdido?

--Lo trajo Karai—unos ninjas platicaban cerca de ella

--¿Qué trajo Karai?—preguntó

--Señorita—los ninjas se inclinaron--¿es qué no lo sabe?

--Por algo te estoy preguntando

--La señorita Karai venció a Leonardo ella sola

--¿Qué?—en la entrada del pasillo apareció Hun con la masa verde sobre sus hombros, detrás Karai con unas cuantas heridas, ¿cómo era posible?, Miruku la miró con resentimiento, los tres entraron en la habitación de Shredder.

--/--

--Me traes un regalo muy grande Karai—dijo él mientras observaba como Hun encadenaba a Leo a una columna—esto explica porque desaparecías en las noches, lo que aún no entiendo, es ¿por qué no me dijiste?

--Quería que fuera una sorpresa—la encaró

--Dudoso—dijo en un susurro apenas audible—pero factible—Miruku, veía cada uno de los detalles, el maestro le estaba comenzando a creer, ella se veía confiada pero algo nerviosa, todo estaba en orden, ambos tenían heridas claras de una pelea

--Demasiado precipitado ¿no?—dijo la albina mientras miraba a Shredder

--¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Karai

--Demasiada casualidad

--Karai—esta se volvio a su maestro—vete a curar esas heridas, en cuanto a ti—se dirigió a Miruku—retírate—ambas chicas salieron juntas

--Escucha—dijo Miruku—no te creo nada

--No me importa—su compañera se dirigió a su habitación

--/--

(Karai)

Ahora, ¿qué hago?, caminé de un lado a otro, no sabía que hacer, no podía intervenir con Shredder así nada más, yo fui la que se lo traje, fue mala idea, muy mala, lo va a matar, no, no, piensa Karai, vamos debes crear alguna distracción, ¿cómo que?

--/--

--Hun déjame solo—dijo Shredder mientras se acercaba a su prisionero

--Sí—el grandote despareció de la vista

--Y pensar que yo no pude atraparte, Miruku tiene razón es demasiada coincidencia, pero no importa—Leo fingió que recobraba el sentido, miro a su enemigo fulminante

--Shredder—tenía los dientes apretados

--Que bueno que despertaste, no quería matarte mientras estabas inconsciente, sería muy cobarde

--Ah, ¿y esto no lo es?—intentó zafarse de las cadenas

--Sólo intento no perder tiempo en tontas peleas—abrió la vitrina en la que estaba la espada de Tengu

--/--

(Leonardo)

Esto no era parte del plan, esto no esta bien, va en serio, debí hacerle caso a Karai, dios ¿dónde estás Karai?

--/--/--/--/--/--/--

Acabe este capítulo, creo que me quedó un poco más largo que los demás jaja, lo siento si les molesta eso, bueno, eso es todo, no es cierto, para que nadie me regañe, la frase de "nunca renunciaré a ti" la saqué de la película de Hellboy la primera, dejen reviews

Ahora si es todo

Manfariel


	5. Chapter 5

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**5**

**La verdad**

La espada de Shredder se acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, Leo sólo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, cuando se escuchó el romper de un cristal, la tortuga abrió lentamente los ojos y para su sorpresa, Raphael estaba deteniendo el ataque con sus sais. Donatello ya estaba arrodillado a lado de él tratando de romper las cadenas

--Lamentamos arruinarte el día—dijo Mike apareciendo, los dos hermanos comenzaron a luchar contra su peor enemigo

--Ya casi—murmuraba Doni, se escuchó un "click" y Leo quedó libre, en ese momento Hun, Karai, Miruku y algunos ninjas del pie aparecieron en la habitación

--Vamonos de aquí—Donatello jaló a su hermano mayor hacía la ventana rota

--¿Estás seguro?

--Sólo salta—las cuatro tortugas cayeron

--¡DONATELLO!—gritaba Leo, no tenía idea de cómo iban a salir de esta

--¡AHORA!—gritó el inventor mientras tomaba a su hermano mayor del brazo, tres paracaídas se abrieron, un poco más abajo se encontraba el acorazado, donde aterrizaron. Casey ya los esperaba listo para arrancar en cuanto subieran

--/--

(Karai)

Shredder comenzó a romper todo a su paso, nosotros nos retiramos para que pudiera desahogarse.

Estaba contenta de que sus hermanos lo hubieran salvado, me sentía tranquila y relajada, Shredder no volvería a dudar de mí

--Te salvaste—dijo Miruku a mi lado

--¿A qué te refieres?

--Me refiero a que, te salvaste de que descubriera tu farsa

--¿Qué farsa?

--Claro, hazte la inocente

--/--

--Gracias, chicos—dijo Leo efusivamente mientras el Acorazado avanzaba, pero ni sus hermanos ni Casey le contestaron.

Una vez que llegaron a la cochera de su guarida, los cinco bajaron

--Veo que tenemos paracaídas, Doni—dijo Leo, el inventor se limitó a asentir—bien ya me canse, ¿qué pasa?—Raph estaba a punto de reclamar

--Bien, este es asunto familiar—dijo Casey subiendo a su moto—así que me voy—esperaron unos segundos a que el sonido del motor se perdiera en las calles

--¿Me pueden decir?—de nuevo Raph iba a reclamar

--Lo vimos todo—dijo Mike—vimos todo lo que paso

--Sí—Leo estaba nervioso—Karai me atacó y me llevó…

--¡Por favor, Leo!—Donatello lo miraba penetrantemente—vimos lo que paso antes de eso

--No entiendo

--¿No entiendes?—Rapahel por fin habló—déjame explicarte, vimos tu pequeña demostración de afecto con Karai—Leo enmudeció—vimos como te entregabas voluntariosamente para Shredder y me atrevo a preguntar, ¿por qué?—los tres hermanos lo miraron expectante

--No es su problema

--¡No es nuestro problema!, permíteme corregirte, mientras tú tienes tu maldito amorío con Karai, todos nosotros corremos el riesgo de que los atrapen y nos quieran matar a todos junto contigo, y todavía dices que no es nuestro problema—Raphael y Donatello miraban a su hermano mayor, mientras Mike tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo

--Es increíble—dijo Doni suavemente pero con un tono elevado—tú siempre nos dices que no debemos mezclarnos con los humanos y mira lo que haces

--Leo—Mike jugueteaba con su pie--¿por qué lo haces?

--Porque…--en ese momento estaba seguro de que contestar—la amo

--Por favor, Leonardo—Raphael le apuntó con el dedo—significa que todos debemos correr peligro por tu noviecita—la tortuga mayor se dirigió al elevador, al entrar a la guarida el maestro Splinter lo esperaba, pero él lo ignoró y se dirigió a su habitación.

--/--

(Miruku)

Shredder nos mandó llamar una hora después, estaba con el semblante frío igual que siempre

--Necesito que vayan por nuevos muebles para mi habitación—todo estaba hecho añicos—Karai conoce mis gustos, irán en la noche

--/--

(Leonardo)

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?, Raphael tiene razón sólo los arriesgo, es tan…tan, ah, no se ni que pensar. Lo amo como a nadie en el mundo, no se que sería de mi vida sin ella, el sólo pensar en eso me da escalofríos, tal vez necesite…no, no es tan simple. ¡Ah, eres un idiota Leonardo!

--/--

Ya era de noche y se encontraban a lado de una mueblería, bastante exótica. Karai ya había escogido los muebles, los ninjas del Pie trabajaban. Ellas estaban recargadas en una camioneta

--Linda noche—dijo Miruku

--Sí—Karai no estaba de humor, no había recibido noticias de Leo

--Veo que alguien esta de malas

--Déjame en paz

--Como quieras—la chica rusa desapareció en las sombras. Karai se quedó mirando a la nada, durante largos minutos, pensando, solamente eso. Entonces un ruido la sobresaltó, un shuriken se encontraba incrustado en la camioneta, ¿fallaron?, no, con alguien tan distraído no fallarían, lo hicieron a propósito. Karai escudriño en la oscuridad, en la azote contigua se encontraba una silueta de una tortuga enorme

--¿Leo?—miró a su alrededor y segura de que nadie la seguía, subió

--Hola, Karai—no era su voz—necesitamos hablar—era Raphael

--¿Qué quieres?—colocó su catana en forma de ataque

--Tranquila, chiquita, no vine a pelear, sólo hablar

--¿De qué podríamos hablar tú y yo?

--De tu pequeño romance con Leo—Karai vaciló

--¿Yo?, por favor…

--No tienes que fingir más, lo sabemos todo

--¿Leo les dijo?

--No exactamente, digamos que él sólo escuchó—se miraron mutuamente

--¿De qué quieres hablar?

--Fácil, aléjate de él

--¿Qué?

--Lo que oíste, nos están poniendo en gran peligro a todos, incluyéndote

--El que me alejé de el, será decisión mía y de él—no había bajado la guardia—no es tu problema

--Todo lo que implique daño a mi familia es mi problema—Karai lo miró sutilmente—por fin Leo comete un error

--¿Dices eso porque de verdad te interesa? O ¿lo dices para tener algo que restregarle a Leo?

--Mugrosa—sacó sus sais, Karai estuvo alerta, Raph suspiró lentamente—no importan mis intenciones—se dirigió a la orilla de la azotea—escúchame bien, esto no puede ser—la tortuga desapareció en las sombras. Karai volvió a guardad su catana, un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió, ¿lo suyo no podía ser?

--¿Necesitas ayuda?—Miruku se encontraba a su lado con una pícara sonrisa

--No

--Ten siempre la guardia en alto

--¿Qué?—Karai no entendía nada

--Te sobresaltaste cuando te hable, llevo aquí minutos

--Como sea

--/--

(Raphael)

¿Quién se cree esa niña para cuestionarme?, se lo que estoy haciendo y se porque lo estoy haciendo.

Entré a la guardia, para mi sorpresa estaba en completo silencio, era muy extraño, generalmente Mike estaría tirado en el sofá, viendo la tele o leyendo un comic, Doni debería estar en la compu y Leo debería estar entrenando…Leo, de seguro estaba revolcándose en su conciencia

Las tripas me rugieron y me dirigí a la cocina, había un poco de pizza así que la calenté y espere. ¡Esperar!, horrible palabra para alguien tan impaciente como yo. Los segundos pasaron y entonces mi hermano mayor entró en la cocina, se veía horrible, ni siquiera me miró, entró en silencio, se sirvió una taza de té para luego salir. El timbre del microondas me despabilo

--/--

(Michelangelo)

Me encontraba en mi habitación, pensando, debía de haber alguna explicación por la que Leo nos hizo esto, no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito

Observé la figura de Acuaman que tenía en mis manos.

¡No lo podía soportar más!, me levanté y me dirigí a su habitación

--/--

(Leonardo)

Estaba tumbado en mi cama, no quería ver a nadie, sólo estar solo

"_toc—toc"_ se escuchó en el marco de mi entrada, me volvi, Mike se encontraba ahí

--¿Puedo pasar?

--Claro—mi hermano se sentó al borde de la cama, yo seguía en la misma posición

--¿Cómo estás?

--Mal—conteste—se supone que nadie debió de haberlo sabido—mi hermano sonrió torcidamente

--¿De verdad creías que tu secreto iba a durar toda la vida?

--Ciertamente era lo que tenía planeado—él jugueteaba con las manos nerviosamente

--Leo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

--Mike, ¿alguna vez has sentido el amor? Y no me refiero al amor hacía un comic o película, me refiero al amor real

--Mm…, no, aunque debo de admitir que la tal Miruku es muy linda

--Entonces no lo entenderías—Mike miró al suelo

--Leo, eres mi hermano—colocó su mano en mi hombro—y así hagas la estupidez más grande del mundo, te apoyaré

--Gracias…

--Pero, en esto su debo de interferir—me miró—es demasiado peligroso

--Lo sé, pero es algo que no puedo negar

--/--/--/--/--/--/--

Uf, me costó mucho trabajo, abucheos, aplausos, lo que sea es bien recibido

Gracias Yunuen por seguir mi fic y darme tanto apoyo

Manfariel


	6. Chapter 6

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**6**

**Traición**

(Miruku)

Lo sabía, sabía que algo tenía que ver esa niña con esas tortugas, ahora lo sé, con que un amorío, ¿eh? Un amor imposible, y si se llegara a enterar Shredder, Karai, moriría o en el peor de los casos la sacarían del Pie, pero no importa, cualquiera de las dos opciones es ventaja para mi. Sólo hay que encontrar el momento e individuo o mutante, indicado.

--/--

(Leonardo)

Me levanté pasada la mañana, nunca me había pasado eso, ni siquiera cuando estaba deprimido porque Shredder nos hizo refugiarnos en casa de Abril. Di un largo suspiro y me dispuse a levantarme.

Al salir de mi habitación no había ruido alguno, era demasiado extraño. Baje a la cocina y para mi desgracia ahí estaba el maestro Splinter, baje mi vista y me dispuse a regresar a mi habitación o mejor a que me tragara la tierra

--Leonardo—me llamó en voz baja pero con autoridad—siéntate—hice lo que me pidió—Leonardo, ¿qué pasa?—sentía como mis manos sudaban, ¿cómo explicarle?

--Maestro…yo…no se que decir

--Podrías empezar diciéndome que siente tu corazón

--¡Amor!—conteste en seguida, demasiado—nunca me había sentido tan feliz, nunca me agrado tener que ocultárselos, pero sabía que si les decía la verdad, todo iba a terminar mal

--Bueno creo que termino más mal que si nos hubieras dicho la verdad

--Lo siento, maestro, de verdad, es sólo que no pude evitarlo, desde que la vi por primera vez, supe que éramos el uno para el otro, creme que intente no amarla, pero el corazón no se gobierna

--En eso estoy más que de acuerdo—me tocó el hombro cariñosamente—sólo ten cuidado

--/--

(Karai)

¿Quién se cree que es?

--Esto no puede ser—repetí las palabras que me dijo tratando de imitar su voz grave, solté un suspiro, sólo esperaba que a Leo le hubiera ido bien con su familia.

Me sentía tan culpable, como pude ser tan idiota, es…es…amor, nunca podré negar que toda la felicidad de mi mundo recae sobre Leo

--¿Karai?—llamaron a mi puerta, la abrí—Shredder nos llama—Miruku tenía una mirada fuera de lo normal

--Un momento—entré por mi catana

--/--

(Miruku)

Era el momento de conseguir algo de información

--Dime, ¿ya no estás de malas?

--Si sigues hablado me voy a poner de malas

--Huy que miedo—levanté las manos en forma de susto, eso le molesto—oye somos como las hijas de Shredder, eso quiere decir que somos hermanas

--Ve al punto

--Deberíamos contarnos todo, tenernos confianza

--Deberíamos no, quieres que te tenga confianza, ¿o me equivoco?—hay que admitirlo es bastante astuta

--Sólo quiero empezar de nuevo

--Claro—estuve a punto de reclamar, cuando abrimos la puerta de la habitación de Shredder y un ninja salió volando sobre nuestras cabezas

--Niñas—dijo él—llegaron, por favor vamos a entrenar, ya me aburrieron—dijo señalando a los ninjas que se ponían en pie pesadamente

--/--

(Leonardo)

Tomé mi celular rápidamente, no podía esperar a ver a Karai, en pocas palabras Splinter no se había rehusado a nuestro, amor, tenía que llamarla, tenía que verla

--/--

(Miruku)

Esquive un golpe y luego otro por pocos milímetros, Shredder estaba usando la espada de Tengu, tuve un minuto para respirar, pues se fue contra Karai, desvíe mi vista un poco, para revisar mi cuerpo y ver si no tenía ninguna herida, cuando escuché unos silbidos, levante mi vista y apenas me dio tiempo para esquivar los shuriken, que venía hacía mi, pero fui demasiado lenta y uno se me encajo en la pierna; reprimí un grito de dolor

--Un ninja nunca esta revisando su cuerpo en una batalla—dijo él—ve a curarte—siguió peleando con Karai—salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía, el pasillo estaba en completo silencio, a excepción de un timbre, venía de la habitación de Karai, entré; encima de la mesa de noche se encontraba un celular, lo tome y conteste

--¿Karai?—es voz, yo la conocía—tengo que verte hoy mismo, ¿podrás venir a la torre de radio a las nueve?—se oía feliz, no conteste—eso califica como un sí—colgó, sonreí maliciosamente, esta era mi oportunidad

--/--

(Karai)

Salí con unos cuantos golpes del entrenamiento, me dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Me dirigí a mi habitación, necesitaba un baño, mi celular seguía en su lugar, lo revise en busca de algún mensaje o una llamada perdida, pero nada, ¿tan mal le habría ido a Leo? Me encogí de hombros y tomé el baño

--/--

Leo se encontraba en la torre de radio desde hace quince minutos, estaba muy emocionado, de hecho había traído un ramo de rosas que le pidió a Abril, en vista de que todo mundo ya lo sabía. Él había llegado temprano, raro, ahora no tenía que esquivar a nadie, podía ser libre de ir y venir, por fin, pero ¿cuánto duraría eso?

--/--

(Leonardo)

Comencé a desesperarme a los veinte minutos, Karai nunca llegaba tarde, no más de cinco minutos, me senté al borde de la azotea, ¡era increíble! Entonces sentí los ligeros pasos de alguien tras mi espalda

--Ya era hora—me incorporé y me volvi

--/--

(Miruku)

Se quedó boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos

--Parece que esperas alguien—dije

--¿Qué haces aquí?

--Y por lo visto es una chica—señalé las rosas—espero que sea una chica, sino que perdida de cuerpo

--¿Qué haces aquí?

--No me esperabas a mí, ¿verdad?

--A decir verdad no

--¿Y no te agrada que esté aquí?

--No—su mirada era helada, pero nada que yo no pudiera controlar

--¿A quién esperas entonces?

--A ti no, y te apuesto que tú a mi tampoco

--A decir verdad, sí—sonreí pícaramente, mientras veía como estrujaba las rosas

--/--

(Leonardo)

Quería preguntarle, ¿qué había hecho con Karai?, con mi Karai, pero no podía, no sabía si ella estaba enterada de todo

--Sólo vine a despejarme un poco—conteste

--Claro, ¿con las rosas?

--Eres desagradable—me dirigí hacía le centro de la azote dispuesto a irme

--¿Dejarías que muriera?—la pregunta me sorprendió

--¿Qué?

--La vida de Karai esta en juego y la tuya también, lo sabes y yo lo sé—iba a formular la pregunta—ella esta bien, yo estoy enterada de todo

--¿Cómo…?

--Eso no importa, sólo importa salvar a tu amada, Shredder aún no lo sabe, pero no tardará y lo sabrá más rápido si yo suelto algunas palabras como amor, Leonardo…—me enfurecí, solté la rosas, la tomé del cuello y la estampe contra la pared

--No te atreverías—tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que comenzaba a dolerme

--Pruébame—estruje su cuello todavía más

--No dirás nada si te asesino

--¿Te atreverías?—preguntó a pesar de que su cuello estaba demasiado apretado, tenía razón, no sería capaz, con mucho trabajo y logré decapitar a Shredder, y no lo decapité en realidad

--¿Qué quieres?—la solté, su cuello iba recuperando su color rápidamente, se lo frotó un poco--¿qué es lo que quieres?—comencé a enojarme

--Un trato

--¿Qué clase de trato?

--Ah, muy simple, tú y Karai siguen con su romance, yo no le digo a Shredder pero a cambio quiero—pasó su mano delicadamente sobre mi pecho—bueno…creo que sabes que quiero—su otra mano jugueteaba con los músculos de mis brazos, mis manos querían abrazarla, pero no, no podía, entonces sentí su aliento sobre mi cuello—sólo eso, es todo lo que pido, ¿no lo harías por Karai?

--/--

(Miruku)

Estaba a pocos milímetros de su piel, sólo el rozar de mis labios lo haría caer a mis pies, sentí como me tomaba por la cintura, estaba funcionando

--¿Vamos a tu casa?—pregunté

--No

--¿Entonces?—con una fuerza impresionante me arrancó de su cuerpo y me estampó contra la pared, me quedé sorprendida

--Aunque le cuentes a Shredder sobre lo que pasa entre Karai y yo, Karai lo desmentirá, Shredder cree más en ella que en ti—acto seguido desapareció en la sombra

--/--

(Raphael)

Comenzó a armar un pancho en cuanto Leo se fue, reí para mis adentros, era increíble el ruido que estaba haciendo esa niña, baje sigilosamente, no había notado mi presencia

--Con esos gritos, vas a despertar a todo el vecindario—sacó su sable—tranquila muñeca sólo vengo a platicar

--Ah, eres tú—no me gustó su tono--¿qué haces aquí?

--Siguiendo a mi hermano—palideció mortalmente—tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada, quiero que el romance entre Karai y Leo acabe tanto como tú—me miró dudosa

--¿Qué es lo que quieres?

--¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?—me miró pícaramente, uno de sus tirantes se cayó a propósito

--Bueno…

--Por favor, ya te vi haciendo ese truco con mi hermano—se detuvo ofendida—yo no necesito ese tipo de complacencias, a mi háblame de negocios

--De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

--Que se acabe, pero sin poner en riesgo la vida de nadie ni la de Karai ni la de Leo

--Entiendo, fácil, debemos hacer que se vean y tener alguna evidencia

--Podrías traer a Hun, o algo parecido en el punto de reunión

--Puede ser…será fácil, déjamelo todo a mi, sólo necesito que Leo se vea con Karai—me guiño el ojo, estaba dispuesta a irse

--¿Eso es todo?—pregunté--¿no quieres dinero o algo por el estilo?

--No, si esto funciona, tendré lo que quiero

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

En este capitulo me super inspire, espero les guste, se aceptan reviews de todo, ya lo saben

Gracias por leer

Manfariel


	7. Chapter 7

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**7**

**Trampas**

(Karai)

--¿Hola?—respondí mi celular

--¿Karai?

--¿Si?

--Segura que eres tú…

--Leo por Dios, ¿qué pasa?

--Necesito verte, en este instante

--Pero…

--Estoy a dos cuadras

--¡Estás loco! Nos van a atrapar

--Dentro de unos minutos, todos lo sabrán

--¿Qué…?

--Rápido—colgó, me vestí lo más rápido posible

--/--

(Leonardo)

Estaba oculto entre las sombras, necesitaba verla, no para abrazarla sino para huir de ahí para siempre

--¿Qué pasa?—llegó más rápido de lo que pensé

--Nos atraparon—la encaré, sus ojos se abrieron como platos

--¿Quién?

--Miruku

--Esa…

--Tenemos que irnos

--¿Qué?

--Seguramente Shredder ya lo sabe, tienes que…

--No, no—se recargó en la pared más cercana—el Pie es mi vida, además no creo que le crea a Miruku, ¿o sí?—me encogí de hombros

--No lo sé—me sentí triste—creí que…

--¿Leo?—tomé una gran bocanada de aire

--Creí que lo nuestro era más especial que el Pie—se incorporó

--Leo no me mal interpretes, es que yo…

--Ya entendí Karai—me fui

--/--

(Karai)

Desapreció en la oscuridad, ni siquiera hice el ademán de seguirlo, ¿por qué había sido tan idiota? Sólo a mí se me ocurre decir esas tonterías

Subí a la azotea contigua, pero no quería seguir, de repente me di cuenta de la fragilidad de las cosas, me senté, mientras silenciosas lágrimas inundaban mis ojos y mejillas

--/--

(Leonardo)

Creí que lo nuestro era especial, ¡soy un idiota!, sólo a mi se me ocurre enamorarme de ella, ¿quién se enamoraría de la pupila de tu peor enemigo?

Paré en la azotea contigua a la guarida, no podía entrar, al menos no así… los ojos rojos por llorar, ¿qué clase de ninja llora? Tenía que esperar unos minutos

--/--

(Miruku)

Entré a la habitación de Shredder

--¿Me mandó llamar?

--Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo

--Así es señor—entré y me arrodille ante él—es que tengo una fuerte sospecha acerca de Karai—me miró penetrantemente, no pude sostener la mirada

--¿De qué se trata?

--Creo que esta fuertemente implicada con una de las tortugas—se levantó y se dirigió a la vitrina donde estaba la espada de Tengu

--¿Con cuál?—dudé

--Leonardo—sentí como su espada se clavaba en el suelo cerca de mi hombro

--Pruébalo—me susurro al oído, se incorporó—te doy 24 horas—dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio

--/--

(Leonardo)

--Que mal te ves—Mike me miró al entrar

--No molestes

--¿Qué pasó?—no le conteste

--/--

(Raphael)

Mi celular sonó unas cuantas veces desde un teléfono desconocido, ya sabía quien era, lo que no sabía era ¿qué hacer?

--¿Diga?

--Todo listo, ¿cuándo puedes llevarlos?

--Esta noche—colgué, no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería hacer, me dirigí a la habitación de Leo, él estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama

--¿Qué te pasa?

--Nada que te importe

--Bueno…

--¡Estás contento!—no entendía nada—a Karai le importa más el Pie que nuestro amor

--Yo no hice nada

--¿No? ¿entonces?

--Que tu noviecita haya escogido a Shredder en vez de a ti no es mi culpa—en ese instante pasó lo que nuca creía que iba a ver en mi vida, Leo soltó una lágrima

--La estoy perdiendo Raph—jugueteaba con mis pies, de verdad la amaba, para que Leo llorará…

--¿No la vas a ver hoy?

--No, ya la vi—se tapó la cara con la almohada, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía como consolarlo, así que salí

Me sentía incapaz de hacer el trato con Miruku, era verdad, se amaban y mucho, o por lo menos Leo, no podía, no podía traicionarlo de esa manera…pero había hecho un trato, entonces sonreí, si Miruku quería tener a alguien para condenarlo frente a Shredder, eso tendría

--/--

(Miruku)

--¿Te puedes dar prisa?

--Oye el que tu seas ninja no quiere decir que todos los seamos--¿por qué traje a Hun?

--Vamos—por fin llegamos al lugar acordado por Raphael

--¿Estás segura de esto?

--¿Por qué preguntas?

--Es su hermano

--No te preocupes, va a cumplir su palabra

--¿Y quién dice que no?—salió de entre las sombras--¿por qué tardaste tanto?

--Lo siento, no creo que traer a Hun sea una buena idea, la próxima vez traeré a alguien más

--Oye enana estoy aquí

--Como sea, ¿dónde están?

--Llegarán, tú tranquila

--/--

(Raphael)

Pasaron los minutos y con ellos la paciencia de Miruku, yo me burlaba de ella

--Oye grandote, ¿qué haces aquí?

--Me mandó llamar para se testigo de algo

--Ya veo, ¿quieres saber de qué?

--Me estoy aburriendo

--De acuerdo, te mostraré—me adelanté un poco a la chica—Miruku

--¿Dónde están? Seguro saben lo que estamos tramando, ¡no sirves para nada!

--Chiquita relájate

--No me relajo…--empezó a gritar una sarta de palabras que ni en los barrios más bajos había escuchado, era hora de poner a prueba mi plan

--Miruku

--¿QUÉ?

--Cállate—planté mis labios en los suyos

--/--

La escena era algo confusa, una tortuga besándose con una chava, mientras que Hun se quedaba boquiabierto ante la recién sorpresa

--/--

(Miruku)

Al principio intenté quitármelo de encima, pero después me dejé arrastrar por la corriente, unos segundos después sentí como sus manos se entrelazaban en mi cintura y las mías en su cuello, el beso se hizo más profundo, hasta que él se despegó, me miraba horrorizado, se alejó de mi y echo a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Yo tardé varios minutos para ver que había estado mal, cuando miré a mí alrededor, Hun ya no estaba

--Diablos—eché a correr lo más que pude, no sabía cuanto había durado el beso, pero si tenía suerte lo podía alcanzar, podía evitar que le dijera a Shredder.

--/--/--/--/--/--

Chan, Chan, chan, jaja hola que bueno verlos, ¿cómo ven? Un beso entre Raph y Miruku, ¿qué pasará?

Manfariel


	8. Chapter 8

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

**8**

**Confusión total**

(Raphael)

Llegué a la guarida con la piel de gallina y respirando entrecortadamente

--¿Qué pasó?—fue lo primero que me preguntó Don

--Nada—subí a mi habitación tratando de evitar a todo mundo, cuando Leo salió de su habitación, con el celular en la mano

--¿Qué hiciste?—me asusté

--¿De qué hablas?

--Karai llamó, dice que Shredder está furioso con Miruku—me sonrió—no se que fue lo que hiciste pero gracias—me abrazó, yo simplemente no sabía que contestar

--De nada—me soltó y salió de la guarida, me dirigí a mi habitación donde me tumbé en la hamaca, en ese momento sentí la urgencia de…

--Raphael, ¿qué te pasa?—me regañe a mi mismo—no puedes pensar en eso—me relaje un poco, fue involuntario el momento en que me levanté y me dirigí a la torre del Pie

--/--

(Miruku)

No llegué a tiempo, para cuando entré a la torre miles de ninjas se abalanzaron contra mí, superándome el número me vencieron, me llevaron a rastras ante Shredder, ahí también estaba Hun y Karai

--Señor—intenté decir, pero un gesto suyo me hizo callar

--Miruku, ¿por qué te besaste con una de las tortugas?

--Yo no lo hice, él me besó…

--¿Le correspondiste?—me sonroje

--Sí

--Ya veo, entonces Hun tenía razón—Karai me veía con lástima, odio esas miradas—supongo que tendré que exterminarte—pero tenía un As bajo la manga

--Señor, ¿no sería estúpido que llevará a Hun para delatarme a mi misma?—Shredder se detuvo

--Continua

--Yo no quería delatarme a mi misma

--Entonces ¿admites que es verdad que tienes algo con esa tortuga?

--¡No!, no, él fue quien me besó para ocultar el amorío que tiene Leonardo con Karai—Shredder miró a su aprendiz

--¿Karai?

--Yo—continué—hice un trato con Raphael para atraparlos, pero al parecer el cobarde se retracto, y…

--¡Calla!—se acercó a Karai--¿Es verdad?

--/--

--¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Leo

--Pues nada…--Raph no sabía que contestar—sólo me preocupo por ti

--Pues gracias—estuvieron dos minutos en silencio

--¿Qué esperas?

--A Karai, ¿y tú?

--Ah…--movía los dedos nerviosamente—nada

--Raph, eres mi hermano, es tan malo que no me lo puedes decir

--Mira quien habla…—repentinamente algunos ninja del pie los rodearon

--Esto no está bien—Leo miró la torre del Pie—hay que darnos prisa—eran alrededor de diez ninjas

--Esto va a ser fácil—y así fue

--Karai—Leo echo a correr lo más que pudo

--Leo, ¡espérame!—Raph lo siguió

--/--

--Maestro…--Karai no sabía ni que decir--¿Me creería capaz?

--Por esa razón te pregunto

--Contesta de una vez—dijo Hun

--/--

--¿Van a algún lado?—estaban a dos azoteas de la torre, cuando los ninjas de elite aparecieron

--Si—contesto Leo—y con mucha prisa—en todos lo años que había entrenado con él, Raph, no había visto a Leo tan apresurado por acabar con sus enemigos, quedaban tres ninjas de cinco

--Leo—Raph se adelantó—veo por Karai, yo me encargo

--Raph…--este cruzó sus sais evitando un golpe devastador de katana

--¡Ve!—Leo desapareció—ahora si, son ustedes y yo, los tres ninjas se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo, Raph los evitó dando una voltereta en el suelo, al levantarse un shurikken se llevo parte de su bandada—eso si estuvo cerca—desvió un golpe de la lanza, y al ninja lo pateó en la espalda, sin embargo se volvió a levantar, mientras tanto desviaba golpes de katana y varios shurikken—pelen limpio

--/--

--Karai—Shredder ya había tomado la espada de Tengu, cuando sonó la alarma--¿qué pasa?—la televisión de la habitación se encendió, un ninja del pie apareció

--Las tortugas—Miruku sonrió de satisfacción, Hun salió corriendo de la estancia, Karai se tensó y Shredder quemaba con la mirada, se acerco lentamente a Karai, esta no retrocedió ni una pulgada, le dio una bofetada que la dejó inconsciente

--Miruku, llévala a la celda, yo tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas

--Sí, Maestro

--/--

Leo estaba desesperado, debía llegar a Karai, los ninja se le abalanzaban eran miles, jamás imaginó que Shredder tuviera tantos

--Ven aquí tortuguita—Hun se abrió paso entre el tumulto—seguro vienes por Karai—se abalanzó sobre él, estaba furioso, por ende sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos y torpes. Intentó darle un golpe en el hombro, pero Hun fácilmente lo esquivó, lo tomó del tobillo y lo estampo contra la pared, así, al revés, vio llegar a Shredder

--Leonardo—este respiraba agitadamente--¿estás cansado? O ¿desesperado?—la tortuga logró darle una patada a Hun en el rostro provocando que lo soltara, cayó al suelo e inmediatamente brincó sobre Shredder--¿quieres pelear?

--¿Dónde está?

--¿Hablas de Karai?, no te preocupes esta bien resguardada—comenzaron a pelear, el entrechocar de los metales se podía escuchar a todo lo ancho de la torre

--/--

Del tiempo que había estado luchando, sólo había podido dejar inconciente a uno

--Ríndete de una vez—dijo uno de los ninjas

--Nunca—las piernas le temblaban, estaba exhausto, uno de los ninjas intentó darle un golpe con la lanza, golpe que Raph apenas y pudo esquivar, entonces el otro ninja lo golpeo con el mago de la katana en la nuca, todo se volvió borroso y después oscuridad

--/--

Le pesaban los pies, ya no podía moverse demasiado, estaba exhausto, en realidad Shredder habría podido dejarlo inconsciente que cualquier momento, pero le gustaba jugar con él

--Leonardo, ríndete de una vez

--No—respiraba estrepitosamente—Karai

--¿Quieres estar con Karai? De acuerdo—lo pateo en el abdomen y lo mandó al otro lado de la habitación, donde se golpeo con la pared y quedó inconsciente—Hun, llévalo a la celda

--Maestro—los ninja de elite llegaron--¿qué hacemos con él?

--Otra tortuga—dijo Shredder sorprendido—llévenlo a la celda, los demás vigilen el área puede haber otro rondando por ahí

--/--/--/--/--/--

Lo sé hace mucho que no actualizaba lo siento, espero que este capítulo les guste

Manfariel


	9. Chapter 9

Las TMNT y su historia no me pertenecen

N/A: Perra…sí lo sé, soy una tortuga lentísima. Espero lo disfruten y quiero agradecer a Yunuen por mantenerme al tanto de lo que pasa con nuestras queridas tortugas.

Siento haberme tardado tanto.

**9**

**Liberación**

--Esto es genial, genial—se quejaba Raph—estoy metido en una celda en la torre del Pie con mi hermano idiota que se enamoró de la pupila de nuestro peor enemigo

--Si no lo sabes estoy aquí—dijo Karai

--Por eso lo dice—dijo Leonardo. Los tres se encontraban encadenados a la pared. Ambas tortugas habían intentado zafarse pero era imposible, Karai no había quitado la vista del suelo—además nadie te pidió que vinieras, tú quisiste venir

--Perdóname por preocuparme por ti, si no te hubieras metido con ella no estaríamos aquí…

--De todas maneras Shredder es nuestro enemigo, nos hubiera atacado quisieras o no

--Por favor, al menos no estarías temeroso de perder a tu noviecita, ni de buscar que Shredder no descubriera nada

--Esto no cambia nada

--¡Claro que lo hace, no estaríamos aquí!

--¡Nadie te dijo que te metieras!

--¡Basta!—gritó por fin Karai—diablos parecen matrimonio

--/--

Miruku se relajaba en su habitación, por fin podía descansar a gusto, Leonardo y Karai habían sido atrapados, seguramente serían ejecutados pronto, y los problemas se le reducirían a Shredder ya que el idiota de Raphael había venido a ayudar a su hermano. La chica se levantó inquieta ¿por eso había venido Raphael?

Miró a su alrededor ¿qué estaba pensando? ¡Por supuesto que esa tortuga había venido por su hermano!

Aún así se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a las celdas

--/--

--¿Maestro?

--Hun ¿Crees que Karai merece otra oportunidad?

--Creo maestro, que ella siempre quiso alejarse del Pie de alguna manera y es por eso que terminó con Leonardo. No creo que deba darle otra oportunidad

--Ella es mi hija, prácticamente yo la crié—se tomó la barbilla pensantemente—creo que aún queda un poco de lealtad en ella hacia mí

--¿Maestro?

--Haremos una última prueba

--/--

(Miruku)

En cuanto llegué a la reja, los tres me miraron, y al ver que era yo Karai devolvió su vista hacia el suelo, Leonardo al techo. Raphael se me quedó viendo

--¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunté, la otra tortuga lo miró

--Gozando del paisaje ¿no ves?

--Hablo en serio—dije con un deje imperioso

--Mira nena, el por qué vine no es de tu incumbencia…

--Sí lo es, si viniste por mí—abrió los ojos sorprendido

--Jamás

--/--

(Leonardo)

La frase de Miruku me sorprendió y la respuesta de Raphael aún más, cuando algo le parecía absurdo generalmente contestaba con un deje sarcástico, pero esta vez no había sido así

--/--

Un segundo después Hun llegó

--Miruku ¿qué haces aquí?

--¿Qué te importa?—se fue, el gigante abrió la celda y desencadenó a Karai

--El maestro quiere verte—ella lo miró sorprendida—sí, lo sé estoy igual que tú—la mencionada miró a las tortugas preocupada—no temas yo cuidaré de ellos, muy bien—no sabía qué hacer, irse o quedarse…no quería dejarlos solo menos a Leo—Muévete—le empujó y antes de salir de la celda Hun pateo las costillas de Raphael, se escuchó claramente un "crack" Leo intentó incorporarse mientras le herido ahogaba un quejido de dolor

--Recen tortugas, por qué si me dan licencia para acabarlos será lenta y dolorosamente—salió con una ancha sonrisa

--Ya decía yo que no podía ir tan mal—dijo el herido mientras se colocaba en una posición en que su costilla no le doliera

--Raphael ¿estás bien?

--No podría estar mejor

--Escucha…

--Leo, no digas nada, no vas a lograr hacer nada

--/--

--¿Mandó llamarme?

--Así es Karai, Hun déjanos solos—este obedeció, Shredder se sentó detrás de su mesa—Karai me cuesta creer que me traiciones de esta manera, eres mi hija, prácticamente. Yo fui el que vio por ti todo el tiempo, soy la razón por la cual existes y me haces esto—comenzaba a poner furioso, soltó un puñetazo en la mesa. Ella no se movía ni una pulgada

--Maestro, tiene razón, ha sido como mi padre. Sin usted no hubiera sobrevivido…pero…

--Pero qué Karai ¿tan poca lealtad tienes?—eso hizo que la chica se molestara

--No diga eso

--Entonces demuéstrame tu lealtad—le lanzó su catana—terminarás con esas dos tortugas

--/--

Ni siquiera se miraban, repentinamente se escuchaba uno que otro suspiro. Era el único ruido…hasta que…era un leve ruido pero provenía de los ductos de ventilación. Las tortugas miraron hacia arriba justo en el momento en que alguien retiraba la reja que caía sobre sus cabezas, una cabeza verde asomó por ella

--¿Soy un genio o qué?

--Claro que lo eres Doni—dijo Raph feliz, su hermano descendió del ducto seguido de Mike

--Wow Raph te ves horrible

--Deja que me libere, y verás lo que es verse horrible

--No tenemos tiempo—dijo Don mientras rompía la cadena que sujetaba a Raph, mientras Mike hacía lo mismo con Leo

--Que bien que estés aquí—Raph intentó incorporarse pero un segundo después cayó a brazos de su hermano—el idiota de Hun me rompió una costilla

--Curaremos eso llegando a casa—Mike subió de nuevo al ducto—Leo sube—el mencionado miró hacia afuera, esperando que Karai llegara y se fuera con ellos--¡Leo!—dejó escapar un suspiro y subió, Raph miró hacia el pasillo mientras Don lo ayudaba a incorporarse, su melena blanca era inconfundible estaba ahí observando cómo escapaban, sin hacer nada. Leo lo tomó de las manos y subieron al ducto

--/--

(Raphael)

¿Por qué no dio la alarma? O ¿Por qué no intentó detenerlos? Se había quedado ahí observando cómo se iban…eso era…raro

--¡Donatello!

--Lo siento acomodé la costilla—habíamos llegado bien a la guarida, después de un sermón de Splinter, al fin me estaban curando

--Oye, por cierto ¿cómo nos encontraste?

--Los rastreadores sí sirven—Leo había desaparecido

--/--

(Leonardo)

Lastimaron a mi hermano por mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa. Raphael estaba en lo correcto debí ponerle un límite a esto…hace mucho, tal vez sea el amor de mi vida o mi único amor, pero no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar a mi familia…ni siquiera había querido irse conmigo cuando se lo propuse

--/--

Shredder partió su mesa en dos en cuanto se enteró ¿Por qué siempre se le escapaban? Hun, Miruku y Karai estaban ahí rogando por no convertirse en el saco de pelea para que Shredder se desahogara. Finalmente soltó un suspiro

--Hay que empezar de nuevo—miró por la ventana hacia la ciudad—Hun reúne a los dragones púrpura, Miruku y Karai hay un cargamento en el puerto que espera por ustedes.

--/--/--/--/--/--

Manfariel


End file.
